


Her Little Secret

by Selein



Category: THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kexin - Freeform, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selein/pseuds/Selein
Summary: It's Christmas Break. They simply played and drink to enjoy the very first day of being temporarily free from the university. It was all fun and games until Yuxin is dared to be Keran's slave for a day.
Relationships: Liu Yuxin/Lu Keran
Kudos: 18





	Her Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift to everyone! Please enjoy~
> 
> English is not my first language. Please do be aware that there could be typographical and grammatical errors ahead. Thank you!

A total chaos. 

That's how anyone would describe the current situation inside Keran's apartment.

It is the end of semester. They are finally free from the exhausting works in the university. Assuring that they will savour every single day of the vacation, they decided to bombard Keran's place on the very first day of the break. Shuxin and Xiaotang are the masterminds of the sudden visit. Keyin is the one who bought all of the snacks while Xueer is on the drinks. Yuxin, who have no idea what's going on, just went with the flow of her friends; thinking that it'll be fun but now she's instantly regretting that she came along.

There are variety of soda bottles, bags of chips, and canned beers randomly scattered on the floor. Most of them are already empty, some are not. The apartment that was organized and clean before, turned into a total mess within a night.

Even though Yuxin reeks the smell of alcohol, she is still sober. What makes her look drunk is her dramatic act as she lost in a game—again. She can't even count how many times have she lost to Keran in the little games that they played as they drink. She's the loser for the nth time and now she have to face another consequence. She can't bare it anymore. She knew how crazy Keran is when it comes into dares. Perhaps she's thinking that it'll be another disaster in her life.

"You cheated!" Yuxin threw an empty can of beer to Keran. The latter managed to catch it and throw it back to Yuxin. 

"I didn't. You're just dumb at playing games Yuxin. Don't blame me for it," Keran bursted into a loud laugh. "And for fuck's sake we're only playing rock, paper and scissors! How can anyone cheat with children's game?!"

Unlike Yuxin, Keran's mind has been completely drowned by the alcohol. The warmth of the alcohol is still lingering in her throat and is circling around her stomach. She keeps closing and opening her eyes, blinking multiple times as she tried to be awake. She's starting to have a blurry double vision. She gazed at Yuxin, surprised when she thought she saw two Yuxins sitting beside her.

"When did you have a twin? Why am I not aware that you have a twin?" Keran's head swayed back. The pitch of her voice being uncontrollably high then low.

"That girl is wasted, we better go and rest now," Xueer said. She slightly slapped Keran's cheek, testing her out. Keran didn't respond, instead she only stared at Xueer for a moment. "See? If she's not drunk she would slap me back."

"Keran didn't react to it?" Shuxin's mouth formed an o. Amazed by it, she decided to do an experiment to Keran too. "Let me try! Let me try!" Sitting on the floor, she crawled to get closer to Keran. She slapped Keran at full blast without even hesitating. 

The slap emitted a loud noise and it looks undoubtedly painful too. It even made Keran's cheek pinkish, with a print of Shuxin's hand on it.

"Shuxin that one was hard!" Yuxin poked Shuxin's forehead. 

"I guess I became too excited, sorry," she apologized but she doesn't seem to be sincere about it. Her expression shows that she enjoyed slapping Keran. "May you not remember anything as you wake up tomorrow, Keke," Shuxin said, praying for her soul, security and safety if Keran were to remember what she just did to her. She knows what Keran is capable of doing. Even if they are friends, she won't spare her from this.

"What did you just do?!" Xiaotang exclaimed, shocked from witnessing what did her girlfriend, Shuxin, just did. 

"Don't show up to Keran tomorrow, she'll kill you," Keyin chuckled. "Good luck to you, Shuxin." She tapped her back jokingly.

"Let's go now. I think you're also drunk already Shuxin. Bold of you to slap Keran without thinking twice," Xiaotang grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stand up. She circled Shuxin's arms around her shoulders. 

"Where do you think you're going?!" Keran yelled. She's only sitting but she still sways from side to side. Feeling like losing her balance, she leaned onto Yuxin.

Unable to process the sudden closeness, Yuxin became stiff on her sitting position.

On the other hand, Shuxin flinched from hearing Keran's yell at her. In Shuxin's ears, Keran sounds really mad and she thinks she knows the reason why.

"Xueer I thought she's drunk?! This is your fault!" Shuxin panicked. "I swear I didn't slap you intentionally!" She kneeled.

"She did it intentionally!" Keyin said, exposing her friend and enjoying the scene all because she's not involved. She's the audience, a very entertaining audience.

Shuxin hit Keyin's arm. "Shut your mouth before I fry you!"

"You don't even know how to cook, how can you fry me?" Keyin rolled her eyes before laughing like an evil antagonist queen in a Disney movie.

"No one's going to leave!" Keran shouted, making everyone stop.

Shuxin gulped, expecting a punishment from her cruel friend named Keran.

"No one's going to leave because Yuxin lost to me! I still haven't gave her any consequence yet!" Keran explained. Upon hearing this, Shuxin exhaled at ease.

"Yes! Yuxin lost! You gotta dare her!" She stood up from kneeling and went back to Xiaotang happily. Thankful that Keran doesn't give a fuck about the slap.

"Yuxin, are you still okay?" Xiaotang asked after noticing her awkwardness. 

All of them looked at Yuxin and stared, seeing how stiff she is on her sitting position like she's some kind of statue glued on the floor.

"The heck happened to you?" Keran asked. Staring at her friend. "Don't worry I'll be good in giving you a dare just give me a second to think."

"How about Shuxin? Keran she slapped yo—" Keyin was about to protest but Keran placed her index finger on her mouth before she can even finish. 

Keyin pouted. Keran most probably has forgotten about the slap already, like it never happened.

"Shh. I'm thinking. You're too loud for my concentration Keyin," Keran cooed.

"Yes! You're so loud Keyin! Be quiet!" Shuxin showed her tongue out to Keyin, claiming that she won this time.

"Kids." Xueer could only face-palm herself as she watched them doing unexplainable things that will surely make all of them embarrassed after getting out of the hold of alcohol.

"Come on, give her a dare already and let's sleep!" Xiaotang slumped back on the floor.

"Let's just get this over with," Yuxin grunted.

"Give Yuxin a dare already Keran," Keyin demanded, sounding tired too. "I badly want to go to bed. And the very first thing that I'll do as I wake up is to make you remember Shuxin's betrayal slap."

"Keyin I think you have to stop," Yuxin said, pointing at Shuxin who's cracking her knuckles. "If not, you might end up being slapped too."

"Oh. I have muscles I can fight back."

"Come on just give Yuxin's dare and let's all rest in peace!" Xueer hissed. Frustration crinkled her eyes. "Keran!"

"Oh yeah! I've thought of a great one." Keran smiled cheekily. She ran her hand through her hair before continuing.

"Yea sure... A great dare..." Yuxin felt defeated. 

"Come on just say it already. Stop with the unnecessary suspense," Xiaotang said, rolling her eyes.

_"Be my slave for a week." ___

__

__"HELL NO!" Yuxin suddenly stood up. Keran who was leaning on her earlier, fell on the floor, almost banging her head down._ _

__"Heck!" Keran squealed before she can even kiss the ground._ _

__She sat back up. "You lost! That's my dare!"_ _

__"Your slave for a week?! Just because I lost in a goddamn rock, paper and scissors?!" Yuxin gasped in disbelief. "NO!"_ _

__"Okay fine! Then just for a day," Keran suggested. "Do it or all of us won't get any sleep!"_ _

__Xiaotang went in between them and pulled both of their wrists. Forcing them to hold each other's hand. "Okay it's a deal. Yuxin you will be Keran's slave for the whole day tomorrow. Goodnight everyone. We spent a great time. Farewell!"_ _

__Before Yuxin could even speak and complain, everyone else has left the room in a rush. They closed the door shut, leaving Yuxin with her jaw dropped._ _

__Yuxin and Keran were left alone in the room. They are roommates, after all. They have been friends for years and know each other more than anyone else._ _

__The room became filled by silence until Yuxin dared to talk._ _

__"Hey Keke. Is that a serious dare? Can't you think of anything else?" she asked._ _

__Keran is already lying on the floor. Her back is facing Yuxin. Unfortunately, she's already knocked out and is now sleeping peacefully._ _

__Yuxin sighed. Tomorrow will be another hell for her as a slave. There's no backing out now. Her cruel fate has been decided._ _

__Afraid that Keran's body is absorbing the coldness of the floor, Yuxin picked her up like a princess. She put her down on her bed and pulled up the bedsheets for her._ _

__She went back to her own bed after assuring that Keran is sleeping soundly._ _

__Yuxin took a few minutes with eyes open— staring at the ceiling, not being able to sleep yet. Wondering what she has just gotten into with the dare and what might Keran make her do for tomorrow._ _

__She kept wondering, and wondering, and wondering. Until her eyelids gradually became heavy and she drifted off to sleep._ _

__

__

__

__

__"WAKE UP, SLAVE. IT'S YOUR TIME TO SHINE!"_ _

__Keran opened up the windows to let the sun rays in. The brightness directed exactly on Yuxin's face, the sudden intrusion of both light and heat woke her up._ _

__"Too early. Let me sleep more," she pulled her bedsheets up to cover her whole body, including her face._ _

__Keran aggressively removed Yuxin's bedsheets that was covering her._ _

__"What the hell are you doing?" Yuxin squinted as the bedsheet was completely pulled out._ _

__Keran grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the bed next. "You're my slave today! I can remember it clearly Yuxin! Why are you not following my orders as your master?"_ _

__"Master your ass. I'm a rebelling as a slave. This is against my will," Yuxin faked cry._ _

__"Ain't my problem. Get up before we get late to class!"_ _

__Yuxin's eyes fluttered wide open. "We're late?!" She hurriedly went off the bed and headed to the bathroom. It took her an hour to finish getting ready._ _

__Yuxin became fully dressed up for school. Looking fresh and decent like she's not having any hangover at all. Keran stared at her and tried to prevent herself from laughing._ _

__"Why aren't you dressed up yet Keke?" Yuxin asked. Her brows snapped together. She got no idea what's happening at all._ _

__Keran chewed her bottom lip. She held her chest and suppressed the large amount of haha's that she's about to release._ _

__"What?" Yuxin asked. She felt at loss._ _

__"Yuxin it's Christmas break..."_ _

__Yuxin gave Keran a mouth gapped stare. Her shoulders slumped down with defeat. Yuxin's face screams internal pain. At that very moment, Keran couldn't handle it anymore. She turned into a laughing machine while Yuxin went back in to change clothes._ _

__"It's your punishment for not listening to your Master!" Keran yelled out for Yuxin to hear._ _

__"Who told you you're my Master?!" Yuxin shouted back from the bathroom._ _

__Annoyed, Keran threw a pillow on the bathroom's door._ _

__

__

__

__

__Later in the afternoon, the two decided to go out—more likely it is Keran who wanted to go out for obvious reasons. That is to take advantage of Yuxin as her slave of the day._ _

__Keran mentioned that it has been awhile since she went out to shop. Holidays are coming too, which makes more sense for her to go and buy new stuffs today. It's a great time to do so, as to it is not crowded in the mall today. The walkways is almost clear._ _

__Walking around, Yuxin saw a few store that she wants to enter. She became tempted to shop too but she dare not to tell._ _

__Meanwhile, Keran have successfully bought a lot of stuffs within a short span of time. Variety of clothes, bag, accessories and random things that catches her eyes._ _

__It's not too much of a hassle with Yuxin by her side. Keran is happily leaping her feet on the marbled floor. Enjoying the satisfaction brought by shopping. She enters a store one after another, and purchases a new product one after another._ _

__Yuxin, as her slave, is tasked to hold whatever Keran buys. At first, she was handling a one simple paper bag containing new set of clothes. Then it was added by two bags of new shoes. Next is a small box of necklace. After that was another bag with a set of accessories._ _

__It gets heavier and heavier in Yuxin's hand every minute. Her right hand got full first. Gripping on numerous shopping bags made her fingers hurt. After awhile it went numb, and Yuxin began to carry some of the bags on her other hand._ _

__"I look like your maid!" Yuxin whined._ _

__"That's exactly what you're supposed to be today!" Keran walked faster than Yuxin. Her long legs was enough to create such distance between them. "Faster, Yuxin!" She yelled from the other side of the mall. It made other people around to turn their head towards them._ _

__"What did I do to deserve this?" Yuxin asked to herself before trying to catch up to Keran._ _

__Walking behind Keran, Yuxin sighed._ _

__"Aside from me being your slave, do you still remember other things that happened last night?" Yuxin asked. Curiosity written all over on her eyes._ _

__Keran swung her arms around, pivoting on her heel. "What do you mean?"_ _

__Both of them stopped walking for awhile, stuck with each other's eyes, they pondered what could be thinking of one another._ _

__Keran tried hard to remember. She hoped for even just a bit of information from yesterday night's event to squeeze out from her memory. But she ended up with nothing. All she could recall was her dares to Yuxin. Nothing else more than that._ _

__Not being able to get anything from thinking, Keran tried to derive into conclusions. She thought of what could have happened last night. What happened that even Yuxin wants her to remember it._ _

__What could have happened between two persons, alone in the same room in the middle of the night, drunk and wasted?_ _

__It seems that all Keran could ever think of is something _foul _to their friendship, which isn't good. But she needed to confirm it. She needed to know what was Yuxin talking about.___ _

____Keran inhaled a sharp breath, walked closer to Yuxin before whispering, "Did something happened between the two of us?"_ _ _ _

____Yuxin's eyes went round. "What did you just said?!"_ _ _ _

____"What?! I can't think of any possible things that could've happened! Can you blame me? And I was just asking," Keran grimaced._ _ _ _

____"Nothing happened," Yuxin started walking again. Keran followed by her side. "Except that Shuxin slapped you real hard."_ _ _ _

____Keran didn't quite get it at the first moment. She kept walking, but was too preoccupied. Before she could even realize. "She what?!"_ _ _ _

____"I shouldn't have brought that up."_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____"Yuxin!"_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Someone from afar called. She's waving her hands, walking towards them with a bright smile on the face._ _ _ _

____"Jiaqi!" Yuxin beamed. She would gladly welcome Jiaqi with a hug. Only if she's not carrying tons of shopping bags in both of her hands._ _ _ _

____"If I ask you to confess to her then what?" Keran murmured. Giving Yuxin a wink before she looked at Jiaqi who's coming closer. "Everyone knows that you have a crush on her. She's the only one clueless."_ _ _ _

____Yuxin has been secretly admiring Jiaqi for a year. Keran knew, and she always knew. She's Yuxin's best friend after all._ _ _ _

____She's getting tired of witnessing Yuxin's never ending lovely stares at Jiaqi. This coward friend of hers never made a move. And now that she got a _power _to control Yuxin for the day. She must end Yuxin's suffering, and finally get her to admit her feelings to Jiaqi.___ _ _ _

______"Why would I even confess to her?" Yuxin muttered under her breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you two talking about?" Jiaqi stopped right in front of them. Unaware that she's the topic._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nothing," Yuxin laughed awkwardly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think Yuxin have something to say."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have nothing to say."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes you are going to say something."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuxin gave Keran a _"what-are-you-talking-about-look". _She gritted her teeth. She doesn't like whatever Keran is doing. She doesn't want to confess. Not yet, at the very least.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"What kind of slave doesn't even follow her Master's orders?" Keran grunted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jiaqi chuckled. "Since when did you started calling yourself a master, Keran?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The taller darted her eyes at Jiaqi. She drooped of her head. "To make it short, we played last night. Yuxin lost. Now she's my slave. You get it?" She explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jiaqi nodded, brows furrowed still, "So that's why Yuxin carries those bags. Aiya. Don't be too harsh to her, Keke."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I want to help you but I have to go now. I'll meet Xueer somewhere around." She looked upon her watch, checking the time. "Have fun! It was nice seeing both of you! Take care and please don't slave Yuxin too much Keran!" She yelled as she was walking away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She waved her hand for a goodbye, until she was lost in sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You lost a chance to confess," Keran laughed. "Come on let's eat to treat your lonely heart."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keran really did treat Yuxin to a restaurant. If there's another thing that Yuxin likes to do aside from shopping, that is to eat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The sky is almost dark when they finished. Making their way to the exit of the mall, they heard raindrops from outside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Do you have any umbrella with you?" Yuxin asked Keran. "Or did you atleast bought an umbrella?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No..." Keran watched the steady and soft drops falling from the sky of white velvet. She was mesmerized from the gentle pitter patter of the rain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why don't we go through the rain?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keran stretched her palm out to reach for the rain. She smiled as she saw small pellets of water spitting on her hand. Yuxin joined her. Reaching for the falling crystal-clear water._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I wouldn't mind if only we don't have lots of shopping bags to bring home. They will get wet. I'm sure you don't want that to happen to your newly bought stuffs," Yuxin chuckled. "Let's go and buy an umbrella."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuxin was about to get back in when Keran pulled her wrist, stopping her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The taller didn't waste any time. She grabbed the other shopping bags from Yuxin to help her carry them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't care. I want to be there. In the middle of the rain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What has gotten to you?" Yuxin was caught off guard when Keran pulled her out to the rain, without any explanation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Everyone around them might have thought that they are crazy for going through the rain. But Keran couldn't care less, and Yuxin just went with the flow. Letting Keran pull her anywhere she wants to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Are you still drunk from last night?" Yuxin joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Water began to sprinkle on their bodies. Cold and wet on their skins. Drops of water trickled down on their body as they continued to walk somewhere. The shopping bags started to become barely wet as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The rain came in waves, splattering across the pavement. Beneath the sound of the city traffic, it's insane how Keran could only focus on the wet thuds of raindrops on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The streets passed in a frigid blur, Keran wasn't heading for home, but for her secret comfort place—on that empty wide avenue with elm trees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yuxin wasn't sure why did Keran had to bring her here. In the middle of the rain, in a place she's never been before, and in the approaching sunset._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The lingering sunlight was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The sky is too dark tonight, not even a single star can be seen above._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The freezing temperature against their bodies is slowly getting worse with the coldness brought by the combined cold breeze of the night and continuous rainfall soaking their bodies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why are we here?" The question went out of Yuxin's mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keran glanced over, her face was unreadable as it seems to Yuxin. There at the corner of her crimson red lips was a crease of amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keran spun around, her face turned to the dark sky. The water streamed through her hair, down her neck, soaking her clothes more than it could have. The chilly wind cut passed her cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The day is almost over yet I haven't even gotten to order you more. This day could have been better," Keran muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Is that the reason why we're here now? Fine. I can be your slave tomorrow too, Keran. Let's just go home. You might get sick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I want you to confess," Keran said. She dropped all of the shopping bags down. "I know this sounds stupid but can you please confess to Jiaqi already?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The dark sky restlessly grumbled. The rain poured down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced Keran's pale and wet skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Keke I don't get where is this coming from. I'll confess to her whenever I want. If this is another order from you as my _Master _because I'm your _slave _for the day, I'm sorry. I don't think it's the right time yet—"_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Then when is the right time?!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rain and tears mingled on Keran's face, salty tracks blending into the fresh sky-fallen trickles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"When is the right time? Can't it be now? If you can't confess then can you please help me? Help me get over you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keran broke down right in front of Yuxin. She has been keeping this feelings for a long time. She can't keep it anymore. She can't keep herself hurting anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I know you like her. Her and not me. But my heart doesn't listen unless it has been fully wounded. Please stop giving it hope. Please wake me up from the dream of loving you. Set my heart free from being your slave, Yuxin."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Only the pinkness of Keran's eyes gives any clue to her sadness. The tears has fell with the rain, unseen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're my slave for a day. I have been your slave for years. I probably look lunatic right now for asking this but... please. I'm tired of being tied up with you. I've been consistently wishing for you to be mine even though it will never be true. So please? Release me from being your slave even if it was also my fault to become your slave."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Laughing from bitterness, the sky cried with Keran. The harsh rain came together with screaming storms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I fell for your smiles and turned myself into your slave. I'm sorry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keran sobbed helplessly. She has always been in love with Yuxin, but never had the courage to admit. She feared rejection. She feared that Yuxin might put a wall between them after knowing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tonight is different. She told all of her emotions because she's hurt. She let herself be vulnerable for once. She just wanted all the pain to be away. Only if it could be washed away by the rain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And now you want me to confess to Jiaqi?" Yuxin's brows bumped together in a scowl. "Until now, I'm at lost on where did you get the idea of me liking Jiaqi."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Keke, everyone knows it's you who I love. You're the only one left clueless."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keran's disheveled state made Yuxin laugh. It's not a great time to laugh but she still did. For her, Keran looked like a kid left in a mall, crying for her Mom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The rain softly calmed. It was like it heard Yuxin's loud enthusiastic laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Keke, I love you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuxin took a step closer to Keran. With one rough hand under Keran's chin, Yuxin angles Keran's face toward her and kissed away the tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keran responded by kissing the droplets of rain from Yuxin's lips. Yuxin sank into Keran's arms. Keran hung her fingers onto Yuxin's waist, dragging her closer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The rain runs down onto their faces, to where their lips meet, each of them tasting the cold drops from the sky as they shared a sweet and passionate kiss. The intensity of the moment brought the two of them to the new heights of pleasure. Yuxin pushed her lips in more firmly, giving Keran a wave that runs through her spine. It made her heart beat faster and faster... and faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They let their foreheads touch as their lips parted. With huge smiles on their faces, they let the rain smoothly make the scene more romantic as it seem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We're both slaves of each other, Keke," Yuxin therefore concluded. "And it wasn't so bad to be your slave. I'm gladly filling into this position in your life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Keran giggled, "I'll gladly be your slave too. I can't believe that this is actually happening. Can you kiss me one more?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Yuxin leaned in and let their lips touch one more. Getting one short yet adoring kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What are you going to do to those stuffs that you bought? They are probably dampened by the rain," Yuxin asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I actually bought those for you, all of it are silver accessories and palm angels."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> ^_^


End file.
